30 Days With You (REWRITTEN)
by michikoffee
Summary: Pairing: UsUk Alfred only has 30 days left for him to live. Arthur is a shinigami and is here to get Alfred's soul. The two end up meeting and becoming friends. Arthur is now here to spend the rest of Alfred's 30 days left with him and some friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello! michikoffee here. This is the second fanfic that I'll be uploading on this account. My old account was _naomixtenshi _I had this fanfic there and I wasn't able to continue it so I decided to rewrite it and make some improvements~ I might be deleting the old one soon but anyways, here it is.  
>I hope that it got better than the old one! And feel free to review, follow or favorite. I already have the 2nd chapter done and I might be posting it quickly after this one. Oh and if you see any errors or mistakes that I've made, please tell me about them. I'd appreciate it a lot~ Thank you for reading this and have fun reading!<p>

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the awesome Himaruya Hidekaz and I also don't own any famous things or brands that will be mentioned on this story.

* * *

><p><strong>30 Days With You [REWRITTEN]<strong>

_July 10, 2014_

"I'm sorry Mr. Jones but I'm afraid, you have cancer. And..it's in its 4th stage."

Alfred F. Jones laid on the hospital bed with a shocked look on his eyes. His brother, Matthew, having the same expression.  
>"T-That can't be!" Matthew protested, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry.." the doctor apologized again, "He's matched all the signs and symptoms." Matthew froze, still not wanting to believe what the man had said. Alfred placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, forcing a smile on his face. "It's fine, Mattie. I'm a hero, I can fight this!" But it only made Matthew crying more. He continued trying to comfort him. Seeing Matthew crying made him want to cry along.<p>

Soon later, Matthew was able to calm down. The doctor spoke, "I think that Alfred should stay in the hospital for a while." The siblings looked at each other. "How mu-"  
>Before Matthew was about to ask, Alfred cut him off. "Is it okay if I don't have to stay?"<br>"B-But, Alfred!"  
>"It's fine, Mattie."<br>"I don't want to agree with that but..is there a reason why?' The doctor asked.  
>"I want to go out and use the days that I have left. How long do I have left anyway?"<br>"30 days."

The doctor rejected Alfred's request but then his patient kept on pleading him which forced him to say yes. Matthew was unhappy with it but the doctor gave him a list of medicines that Alfred should take in case he feels something bad and asked Alfred to at least stay for the whole day. Matthew decided to stay with his brother as well.  
>"Hey Matt?" Alfred flipped through the pages of his comic book. He glanced at the wall clock. It was already 10:20 am.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Isn't 10:00 your working time? You do know that your boss get's angry when you're late."<br>"Oh well he does but I called him and said that I'm not working today. I'll just do a midnight shift." Matthew smiled. He and his brother supported each other. Ever since their parents died, the only thing that they had left is each other.  
>They did know some relatives but didn't have a close relationship with them. Luckily, they had friends, Roderich and his wife Elizaveta, allowed them to stay in an apartment lot, no payment needed.<p>

"Do you want to eat, Alfred? I can buy some food for you." Matthew stood up, getting his messenger bag and placing it over his shoulder. "I'd like some of the usual. Thanks, Mattie." Alfred grinned, his brother nodded in response. By usual, he meant some McDonalds. Burger, Shake and Fries. Matthew exchanged good-byes with Alfred. "I won't take too long." He then went out of the room, leaving Alfred alone and bored.  
>But then he heard a beep from his phone. He looked at it and saw messages from Kiku and Gilbert.<p>

_To: Alfred J._  
><em>From: Gilbert B.<em>  
><em>herd u wer at d hospital, wut hapnd?<em>

Alfred replied. _s'nothing. accidentaly injured myself. i'll be out tom._

And at an instant, Gilbert replied back.  
><em>ouch. sorry man. :( get wll sun.<em>

He smiled and sent, _thanks bro. :D_ He opened the other message.

_To: Alfred J._  
><em>From: Kiku H.<em>  
><em>Alfred-san, thank you for the video game that you lent me last week. It certainly was fun and exciting to play. Gilbert-san texted me that you are at the hospital. Are you doing well?<em>

Kiku, being formal as ever. Alfred sent, _no prob on the game. i'll let you borrow some more if you wnt. and yup i'm fine. thanks for worrying :)_

He didn't want to worry his friends so his only choice was to lie.

After replying to the messages, Alfred placed his phone on the nightstand. He closed his eyes. He felt really bored. Kumajiro was at home so didn't have anyone to talk to. Yes, he was able to comminucate with the bear as well, not only Matt. Even though it looked weird to some people, he didn't mind. This gave him thoughts about Matthew. He doesn't want to leave his brother. Or his friends. He opened his eyes, he felt wetness on his cheeks. Here goes the crying.  
>"Crap..heroes don't cry.."<p>

Alfred cried to himself. But he stopped a few minutes before Matthew came back, a paper bag in his hands.  
>"I forgot what shake flavor you liked the most. But I got you Strawberry." He placed the food on the table and then looked at Alfred, noticing the redness of his eyes. "Did you feel something bad, Alfred? Your eyes don't look good.."<br>Matthew approached him, a hint of worry in his voice. "Oh uh, no, this is nothing. And good guess. Strawberry's my fave." Alfred smiled, not admitting that he cried, even though it's kinda obvious.

Matthew shrugged, but his worry was still there. He handed Alfred's food, which gave his brother a huge smile and joy on his face. Both of them spent the rest of the day chatting, watching television and playing some games. It felt nice and it was fun even though Alfred remained on his hospital bed.

It was 6:00 pm and the sun was setting down. Alfred had an early dinner. He was already feeling tired and Matthew advised him to rest. He took off his glasses, placing them on the nightstand.

He looked at Matthew, "Thanks for today, Matt. You're the best. I love youuu~"

His brother smiled at him, "No problem. You know that I'm always here for you, no matter what. Now go have a nice sleep."

Alfred drifted off to sleep. Traveling towards his dreamworld.

_They were at a park. It was surrounded with beautiful flowers, ponds, trees and many more. It was beautiful. He was sitting beside Matthew and Kumajiro. Both of them had smiles on their faces. Really really happy smiles. But the happiness they felt shined out more when they heard a feminine voice call out for them,_

_"Boys!"_

_They turned to the direction where the voice came from. It was their mother._  
><em>"Mom!" Alfred shouted, running towards her, Matthew following him from behind. She opened her arms and welcomed her sons to a warm and sweet hug. He couldn't help but cry tears of joy. They stayed like that for a while until another pair of arms were wrapped around them. The siblings looked up, "Dad!"<em>  
><em>Their father returned both of them a smile. "Let's have a nice picnic."<em>

_And so they did. They were having a picnic. _

_They were laughing, chatting together, talking about their day and etc._  
><em>In short, they were having fun and some family time.<em>

What a nice dream it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello! This is chapter two of 30 Days With You. This is quite longer than the last one. I think that I might've been OOC on some parts and also rushed at the end. Sorry about that Oh and forgive me for my way of explaining things. I'm just really bad at em. But anyways, I hope that you guys will still enjoy it. Please tell me if there are any mistakes or errors in the story. And feel free to review, follow or favorite~ That's all and have a nice day!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own APH. It belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. I also don't own any other famous brands or things that will be mentioned on the story.

* * *

><p><strong>30 Days With You [REWRITTEN]<strong>

_Day 1 - June 11, 2014_

"Alfred F. Jones. Male. Age, 19. Birth date, July 4. Cause of death, Cancer. Expected time of death, July 10, 2014, 5:30 pm."  
>Arthur Kirkland scanned through the folder in his hands. He is currently roaming around the streets of New York, looking for the said person in the data. He's been searching for hours. If it weren't for Francis' request, he could be seating right now on his humble home, sipping a nice cup of tea. "Damn that frog..But two months is a good deal though.." Arthur said, still happy on the deal they've made days ago, remembering what had happened.<p>

**_Back in the underworld..._**  
><em>Arthur was flipping pages through his book while drinking some tea. It was a nice and quiet atmosphere but then was broken by a loud knocking coming from his door. He already knew exactly who it was. He stood up from his seat, walking towards his door. He sighed, getting ready for what Francis will pester him about. He opened the door and the first thing he heard was the French's laughter.<em>  
><em>"Ohonhonhon~"<em>  
><em>"What do you want, frog?" Arthur asked, twitching his eyebrows.<em>  
><em>"Again, with the nickname? I just wanted to ask if you could do my job for me."<em>

_Arthur didn't even bother to reply. He just slammed the door in front of Francis' face. It was already obvious that he meant 'no'. "H-Hey! That hurt!" He heard Francis shout from outside. And some knocking again._  
><em>"Please mon ami, I really need you! Just this once pleaseeee!"<em>  
><em>"No way! I've done countless of jobs for you before. And the reason for doing so was that you had to party with Antonio and the others or just slack off again!" Arthur replied, an irritated tone in his voice.<br>"That's not the reason why!"  
>"Then what?"<em>  
><em>"I..uh..have to babysit someone."<br>"As if I'd believe that."_  
><em>Francis groaned in frustration. He was near to giving up but then a bright idea came to his mind.<em>  
><em>"How about we make a deal then?"<em>

_Arthur finally opened the door, "I'm listening."_  
><em>"Hmm.. how about you do my job for me and in return I won't bother you for a week~" Francis smiled, he knew that Arthur would agree to this easily.<br>"Make it a month. Ah no, wait, make it two."_  
><em>"Whaaat? That long?!"<em>  
><em>"Do you want me to do the job or not?"<em>  
><em>"Fine."<br>Arthur smiled in triumph, "You heard it. Two months."_

The Brit separated from his thoughts. He continued wandering around the city.

Being a shinigami/ death reaper is pretty hard.  
>You have to see the person die right before your eyes. Arthur didn't even know the main reason why he chose to become one. Once you've died, it depends whether you go to Heaven or Hell. It isn't your decision where you want to go between the two.<br>But you have the decision if you want to be a shinigami or not. If you become a shinigami, you'll have to collect souls. If you become an angel, you'll have to protect and guide every human being on this planet. If you become a demon, then you'll have to make the lives of people worth a living hell.

Before Arthur died, he lived in England. His cause of death was a car accident. Died along with his siblings who became shinigamis as well. He wanted to at least catch a glimpse of his parents and see how they were doing. But that won't do. Shinigamis were only allowed to go to the places where they're assigned or where they can find the dying person. Some of his brothers were able to go to see his parents.  
>Even after he died, he still had love for his family and as well as the country itself. He wanted to visit England again.<p>

Shinigamis should not reveal themselves also. That's why they blend into humans which is easy. Just take some simple clothing and there, you got it. Unlike Angels and demons, where in they have to hide their wings or their tails. But they still have their scythe along with them. Scythes are always needed in shinigami work. They act normal. They even get to have their own money and use it to buy stuff.

"Alfred, wait up!"

And there was Arthur's target.  
>He looked at the direction where the voice was coming from and saw two guys, chasing each other. Both of them had glasses and they just came out of the hospital. They were holding some bags along with them and the person who spoke up even held a bear in his hands, not sure if it was real or was just a stuffed toy.<p>

"Haha! I'm free!" Arthur scanned the folder again. Yup. He was what he was looking for. He trailed both of them down, not in a scary type of way, just kinda like a spy thing. After a few walks, they reached a tall apartment building. _So this is where they live.._

* * *

><p>Alfred went in the building and even if he was just gone for a day, he missed the place. Before they would go to their compartments, they would first greet Roderich and Elizaveta, thanking them everyday for letting them stay here. Their place is only about 3 rooms away from the couple's. Matthew started unlocking their room while Alfred went over to Roderich's.<p>

He knocked and shouted loudly, "Roddy! Eli! Roddy! Eli! Roddy! Eli!" He loved giving nicknames to people.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" He heard a series of stomps approaching. The door opened and he the first thing he saw was Roderich's angry face. You could already tell that he just woke up judging by the look on his eyes. The placement of his glasses weren't fixed. And also he bed hair.  
>"Alfred! Don't you know that you're waking everyone up!? It's 8 in the morning!"<br>"Chill, chill gramps. I just wanted to say good morning and I got out of the hospital~" He smiled, making Roderich calm.

"Oh, what happened by the way?" Roderich asked. He only got a message from Matthew saying that they won't be able to go home because they were staying at the hospital. And of course, it made him and Elizaveta worry. "I accidentally injured m'self." Alfred laughed a bit, still lying, and adding a 'don't worry about it' at the end.  
>"Well, I hope that it didn't hurt that much." Roderich replied. The two talked about what happened yesterday and soon later, Elizaveta joined in.<br>"Did both of you and Matthew have breakfast?" She asked sweetly. Elizaveta was like a mother to the siblings.  
>"Ah, yup. Thanks, Eli." Alfred smiled.<p>

Soon later, Alfred parted ways with the couple and went back to he and Matthew's place. He quickly made his way to his room, tossing himself on his bed. He got tired from getting chased by Matthew when they were going home. But then he couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was following him.  
>He looked at the open window and was surprised at what he saw.<br>Outside the window, there was tree.  
>And on that tree, he can see something, more like someone sitting there.<br>He had an eye contact with the person which gave a quick shock to them both.  
>"GAH!" They shouted at the same time.<p>

Alfred fell off of his bed, making a loud thump on the floor. Arthur almost fell but was luckily, he was holding onto a branch.

Matthew heard his brother's shout. He got out of his room and went to Alfred's. "Al! What happened!?" He didn't observe the surroundings but only focused on his brother. Alfred was pointing on the window and there, he looked, seeing Arthur gripping tightly onto the branch of the tree.  
>"W-Wha- Who is he!?" Matthew stammered.<br>"I-I don't know! Hey who are you!?" Alfred asked Arthur.  
>The Brit didn't reply but just flinched.<p>

And then a thought came to Alfred's head.  
>"HA! You're stalking me aren't you!?"<br>And that was when Arthur reacted, "Bloody hell, no!"  
>"Then what are you doing there!?"<br>"I..I was just-"  
>"Can't think of a reason!? Mattie, call the police!" Alfred ordered his brother. Matt took Alfred's phone from the bed and started dialing a number.<br>"Wha!- Don't call the police! Don't!" Arthur shouted, he felt like he wanted to pounce on the Canadian. He was in a really terrible situation. He forgot one of the things that Antonio advised him, _'Some shinigamis get caught when they're climbing up a tree just to see their target.'_

But luckily, his scythe poked out of his backpack, which made Alfred more surprised. "Woah, dude! Is that a scythe!?"  
>Arthur looked behind and started to panic,<em> 'Did I forget to close my bag!? Ahhh- what is happening to me today!? This has never happened before in my previous jobs! I'm screwed!'<em>  
>"Mattie, hold the phone!" Alfred said before Matthew could even reply to the policeman's 'hello'.<br>Alfred then pulled Arthur inside his room, without hesitation.  
>"Are you Death!? Kiku has told me about these kind of stuff- Guys who have scythes and use them to pick souls! I don't know if you're just cosplaying or whatever but seriously, are you!?" Alfred asked, feeling really excited instead of being scared seeing a shinigami right before his eyes.<p>

Some would usually be scared, begging them to not take there souls. Some even ask for extensions.

Arthur didn't have the strength to reply. He was in such a mess right now. He broke one of the rules in being a shinigami.  
><em>Don't get caught<em>. But he didn't even know if he should be thankful when Alfred saw his scythe. He didn't know if it was better for a shinigami to stay with the police or get caught.

"Alfred.. I think you're scaring him..And I think that the police are getting angry.." Matthew said, his voice starting to get calm.

"Oh, I am? Sorry, dude." Alfred apologized to Arthur, "Just really happy or excited. And oh, Mattie, you can hung up the phone now." Matthew sighed and apologized to the speaker on the phone before hanging up.

"Alright, why don't you show him to the kitchen? I'll make some tea for him." He smiled and Alfred did what he was told. He closed the window and followed Alfred to the kitchen.

It didn't take much for Matthew to prepare some tea. They only had a few of them because Alfred likes coffee more.  
>He gave the cup to Arthur. And thankfully, it was able to help Arthur calm down.<br>"Thank you.." Arthur finally spoke up. _'I shouldn't be panicking! I am a gentleman! I can do this!'_ He thought to himself.  
>"So...Are you really one of them or not?" Alfred asked, a smile still on his face.<br>Arthur gave him a weird look. Earlier he had this scared and surprised look on his face and now he's smiling like some sort of high school girl. He sighed, there's no point in hiding it now.

"Yes, I am. I am a shinigami. And I've come to-"  
>"Take my soul? Knew it." Alfred cut him off. Matthew frowned a bit hearing the 'take my soul' part.<br>Arthur just nodded, sipping on his tea.  
>"How come Mattie can see you? Kiku told me that the ones who only see you guys are us. Ones who're about to die."<br>"Do you really believe what other people say?" Arthur asked, looking at Alfred with another weird look before continuing,  
>"Well it's just like that. It doesn't really matter if other people, besides the dying person can see us because we don't have wings nor tails. We just blend into humans so it's hard to tell what's what. What's important it for not anyone to know that you're a shinigami."<p>

"So, what's your name?" Alfred won't stop with the questions.  
>"I have to at least know the name of the person who's gonna take my precious soul away from me."<br>Again, Arthur sighed. "It's Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."  
>"Oh, may I call you Artie?"<br>"W-What? What kind of bloody name is that!? The answer is plain no."  
>"Okay, Artie then."<br>"Hey! I didn't even say yes!"

Alfred didn't mind what he said but just introduced himself. "I'm Alfred F. Jones, this is my brother, Matthew Williams~"  
><em>'Brother? They don't have the same surname so.. a stepbrother then?<em>' Arthur thought but didn't bother to ask.  
>"So, where do you always stay, Arthur?" Matthew asked, making Arthur glad that he didn't use the ridiculous nickname Alfred gave him.<br>"Oh well, either on alleyways or rooftops." Arthur replied. Yes, the places he stay at are not really gentleman-like but he had no choice. It was only a job anyway.

"Well..would you like to stay here? Even though it's actually weird for Death to be on our place, I don't mind." Matthew asked. Arthur was about to reject Matt's invitation but he got cut off again by Alfred, "He'd love to!"

"We have a guest room where you could stay in." Alfred said, pointing to the direction where the room is."It also has its own bathroom. If you need extra clothes, you can ask me or Mattie so make yourself at home." He smiled. Arthur nodded and thanked both of them. He walked towards the door of the guest room. But before that, he turned to them and said, "Thank you again. And uh," He paused to look at Alfred, "Could you please not tell anyone about this?" Alfred looked at him back and simply nodded in response. After that, Arthur just went to his room.

This was the start of Alfred's adventures with his new friend.  
>More like his new shinigami friend.<p> 


End file.
